


Shards

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets featuring Weiss, Nero, and Shelke. Pairings are mostly Weiss/Nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: FF7: Dirge of Cerberus

Fandom: FF7: Dirge of Cerberus

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 515

Characters: Weiss/Nero/Shelke

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7: Dirge of Cerberus

Summary: Shelke would like to have both brothers at the same time. A girl can dream, right?

Notes: None, really.

Shelke always knew that a girl could dream, especially when the girl had the mind of a woman. She never considered herself capable of sexual anything until she observed both Weiss and Nero grow into powerful, imperious men. The two brothers often invaded both her waking and sleeping dreams. She smiled at the sleeping dreams she'd been able recall, and made damned sure that she would remember her daydreams as vividly as humanly possible.

Weiss embodied the power of light. He even looked like light incarnate with his marvelous shock of white hair and clear blue eyes. He looked like every gorgeous legendary warrior one would find in sword and sorcery novels. He even had the cocky smile that so many of his sort almost always wore. Nero, however, embodied the power of darkness and gunner sorcery with his long black hair and red eyes that glared under his mask. Shelke remembered his face without the mask and long considered him beautiful.

She never told anyone about her dreams. She even considered keeping a diary of her wishful thoughts, but with the Restrictors running around, she knew that the risk far outweighed the benefits. Shelke was many things, but no one would ever accuse her of being stupid. Though she was fairly close to the two brothers, she knew that the bitter reality would forever keep her at arm's length. Being a woman had nothing to do with said reality and everything to do with the fact that the brothers could easily pass as incestuous lovers simply because they were. Reality never did stop her from dreaming. Neither did training with the other Tsviets, getting picked on by the Restrictors, or doing her required dives into the World Wide Network.

Shelke wanted both of the brothers inside of her. She didn't care who stood in front of her or behind her just as long as they held her between them while they moved simultaneously within her. She felt safe, warm, and secure between them while one would kiss her lips and the other kissed her neck. She thrust against them, clenching and unclenching around their members as she gasped and sighed her way to an orgasm right before she woke up in a cold sweat or snapped out of her waking dream. Either way, she discreetly pressed her hand between her legs until she climaxed on her own terms.

Sometimes she dreamt of their calloused fingers curling inside her vagina, grazing against the part of her that took her breath away. The more, the merrier. Shelke had so many combinations, possibilities, sex toys, and scenarios that she found it difficult to count the ways the two beautiful brothers could penetrate her. She wished that one day, they would all happen.

Weiss and Nero had no idea that she had such dreams. Or, at the very least, they never indicated that they knew. Every once in a while, she asked herself if she would ever show her fantasies to them, but the answer remained the same: a resounding no. Shelke didn't want to have any nightmares.


	2. Impaled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count:

Characters: Nero/Weiss

Rating:

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7: Dirge of Cerberus

Summary: The appearant sensuality of being impaled.

Notes: The concept of this actually came from the "World's Deadliest Warriors" episode featuring Vlad the Impaler. I just had a feeling that Nero and Weiss would LOVE Vlad's, er, "concepts", so to speak. Nero no like Rosso.

"I always admired warriors who sent a message to their enemies," Nero said while he held a large wooden spike between his hands. It felt strong, solid, and smooth. Weiss looked on, not saying anything at all, but he couldn't hide his amused grin. "I read about an old ruler in Wutai, and how he dealt with those who thought they could enslave him." Nero kept the spike vertical, sizing it up as if it were an actual enemy. "When he bested an enemy in battle, he would immobilize them, and simply impale them on a large stake, like the one I'm holding."

"Sounds painful," Weiss finally answered.

"That's because it is," Nero smiled under his mask. He knew that his elder brother could read him easily, mask or no mask. "This spike is shoved up one's ass, and then it rests upon your enemy's spine as it slowly, but surely pierces all of his internal organs. To be honest, I think it's a bit sensual."

"What? No lube?"

Nero shook his head. "Of course not. This procedure is meant to inflict as much pain as humanly possible, so no lube. Just spike, and if an enemy is particularly unfortunate, splinters." Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that one. Nero continued, "Then the spike is planted on the ground and left there until the poor person is little more than a pile of bones. This Wutai leader would have hundreds of these littered all over his territory. Perfect weapon to instill fear in the hearts of those who seek to destroy you."

"I'd love to see a Restrictor on one of those." Weiss walked over to Nero. "You have someone else in mind, don't you?"

"I have two, actually," Nero replied. "I would give quite a bit to see a Restrictor impaled on one of these, but don't you think it'd be interesting to see that bitch Rosso on here?"

Weiss' blue eyes widened. "Rosso?"

"Yes. It'd give crimson a whole new meaning, don't you think?"

"We still need her." Weiss shook his head. "Maybe after the rebellion is over, and only if she causes a little too much trouble."

"Very well, dear brother." Nero let the spike lean against the wall. "Still, I'd love to shove that thing up her tight, repulsive vagina. I want to hear the wet sounds the stake would make as it pierces her cervix, and all her 'feminine parts'. Perhaps I'd play with it a little, move it around a bit, watch it tear her open. If I'm feeling generous, I'd play with her clit before tearing it off of her. I would make her scream, and I do not doubt that she would. She has always been good at dishing out pain, but fails miserably at taking it."

"True..."

"She would die a slow death, no doubt. I would make certain of it, and then I would plant her dead, impaled body in front of everyone. Not that I would need to send any message of fear; I have my own weapons for that. I just the suffering value, that is all."

"Heh, sounds scary."

Nero glanced at his brother. "Of course it is. I'm Nero the Sable."


	3. Not just a piece of plastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 546

Characters: Nero/Weiss + Shelke

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7: Dirge of Cerberus

Summary: Shelke witnesses and wonders...

Shelke never understood the point of strap-ons. To her, it was a piece of plastic. Even though she's never actually engaged in sexual activity, she knew that she would prefer flesh over fantasy. "Use what you have" is a motto she'd be using if the issue ever came up. She associated such items with women wanting to know how felt to penetrate another, but Shelke didn't believe that they'd feel anything at all, except for material rubbing against their clit with each thrust. She shrugged, figuring that the appeal lied in pleasing the one being penetrated.

She never thought that men would use such an item, especially not Weiss and Nero. She never realized that a strap-on could be tied around one's chest until she saw Weiss do it before Nero climbed on top. Shelke made is a point to observe these two from a point where she wouldn't be seen.

Quite naturally, Nero applied lubricant on the plastic rubber whatever before sliding himself down the shaft. His shadow colored hair fell over his face as he groaned with every movement. Weiss little more than stroke his little brother's penis, even managing to lick on it, which drew an even louder moan from Nero.

Shelke wondered if Nero could feel Weiss' heart. If she had been on Weiss, would she have been able to feel those beats on her labia or inside of her? She never thought for a single moment that she'd even be thinking in this way, but Shelke had to admit that the two brothers presented an interesting scenario.

Then again, they always have, but she had never seen them use any kind of strap-on until now. They were erotic, Shelke had to admit, but Nero more so, especially with his black tattoes marking pale white skin. His long, dark hair framing a beautiful face now unmasked. Nero took his mask off for no one save for his older brother. Everyone in Deepground knew that, and Shelke knew that the likelihood of her being the exception was as likely as Nero's red eyes turning blue.

She didn't know what to think of that. She'd consider feeling, but she hadn't felt much of anything emotionally in years. Jealous? Of what exactly? Sure, the brothers were close, but she knew that since being taken in DeepGround. Then, she realized that the strap-on thing symbolized more than just feeling a heartbeat.

Nero carried mechanical wings on his back thanks to a painful surgical procedure that he didn't ask for and he certainly didn't want. They were useful, but they also made certain acts difficult or seem difficult. Shelke looked down. She had seen Nero on top before, but obviously, the strap-on wasn't just a "piece of plastic" to them.

When she looked back up, Nero came on Weiss' face before reaching back to make certain that Weiss would do the same. Shelke hid before either brother looked in her direction. She began to wonder how long it would be before one of them caught her and what would happen when they finally did. She wouldn't mind writhing against a fantasy penis if it were strapped to one of the brothers. Shelke covered a smile that slowly turned into a giggle. She hoped that when happened sooner than later.


	4. Pin Up Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus  
> Type: Fanfic  
> Word Count: 757  
> Characters: Nero/Shelke  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 anything.  
> Summary: "Intense didn't begin to describe him."  
> Notes: Oh ho! Finally. A Nero/Shelke fic of my own. Damn this was hard and naughty.

Ever since the Restrictors took over Deepground, Shelke seldom saw Nero without his mask. However, she remembered his face, his red eyes, his long, sable hair contrasting pale skin, and the difficult time she had trying to describe him. Even with his mask, she found that trying to explain his looks to others was like trying to decipher a birdsong.

Now, he wore no restraints and his mask had long been torn off from his face. He fought with all four guns--two held by his true hands, and two held by mechanical ones that operated with his metal wings. He wanted to fight the Restrictors with everything he had--no straightjacket required.

Shelke stood close by, almost exhausted from the near endless battle. She managed to defeat some of the Restrictors' soldiers, but she was no match for an actual Restrictor and everyone knew it without caring. Shelke had her materia shield with her, and it proved more than enough to fend off anyone who came near her.

Except Nero.

She knew that if he really wanted to, he could set Oblivion on her, making her shield almost entirely useless. He didn't. He wouldn't. He saw no purpose in doing such a thing to her. A Restrictor went down in the absolute darkness, dying like a stick pig riddled with bullet holes. No wonder the Restrictors wanted Nero heavily restrained. With his powers, he could take down just about everyone.

No exceptions. At least that none that anyone knew of. Only a fool would think otherwise. Even Rosso didn't dare bother Nero too often, if she ever did at all.

Shelke sometimes wondered if he was as good in bed as he was in combat. When she thought such things, she'd blink a bit while wondering how such thoughts even cross her mind. Then, she remembered him without his mask.

She didn't protest when he grabbed her arms, lifted her up, and pinned her to the wall. Like a pin-up girl, only Nero's surprisingly strong hands were the tacks. His eyes too. They pierced through what was left of her soul like a razor-sharp dagger. He looked like a devil angel, a wild man with a lot of steak knives. He smelt like blood.

He pressed his lips against her, tasting like guns and ammo, while being forcefully soft. She did little more than let his tongue dance against hers while she remained practically glued to the rocky wall. She didn't know how he managed it, but somehow she found herself without pants and his member against her hairless vaginal lips.

Shelke dreamed of this, but never once thought it would come to pass. She only felt his frantically beating heart against her own, his mouth to hers, and his penis slowly, but surely enter her. She didn't hurt. In fact, she pulled away only to gasp as he carefully moved inside her, making her wet, making her suspended feet twitch with every motion.

Nero kept her pinned against the wall, his breath heavy against her ear while he pressed his cheek against hers. She wished she could see his eyes. Shelke couldn't see much of anything, except his black hair, his mechanical wings, and the cave wall across from her. She did, however, feel.

Intense didn't begin to describe him. He grabbed her hair, but kept her against the wall, thrusting against her internal muscles, pressing against the perfect bundle of nerves. He just knew where to strike, where to touch, and how to. Her vision blurred when his chest pressed against hers, pushing even more buttons while sensations traveled through her the way she traveled through data. She felt alive for the first time in years. Shelke wrapped her fingers around his onyx hair, moving against him for more slick friction, more feeling, more breathless moans, just more, more, and more.

He came inside of her, but he kept her pressed against the stone, unwilling to withdraw until she practically passed through the rocks. Her own secretions spilled out of her while her body trembled with life she thought long gone. She could have sworn she saw the sun inside her eyes.

Shelke didn't know how they ended up fully dressed again, but she made it a point to press her hand between her legs.

"It wasn't a dream." Nero spoke like a gentle chill wind. He picked her up the way one picks up a child. "You need your rest, and your Mako bath."

Shelke silently agreed, closing her eyes, and not needing any dreams.


End file.
